youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EyeofSol
Rachel L.S. Charman (born ), better known online as EyeofSol, is a Canadian YouTuber and Twitch livestreamer who has a passion for anime and cartoons. She reviews anything animated, covering 2D, 3D, anime, and stop motion animation. In addition to reviewing pre-existing animated media, the main EyeofSol reviews have also established their own storyline and continuity, involving the character Sol caught in an ongoing conflict with multiple purported clones of her own creation and the existence of dark powers. Currently the main series has 5 seasons with 116 episodes. Shows EyeofSol This series shares the same name as her channel. In this series, she reviews cartoons, anime or animated films, as well as continues her own storyline. The ratings for the reviewed work range from "0 Eyes" to "5 Eyes", with 0 being the lowest rating, and 5 being the highest. Currently the lowest rated work is "Garbage Pail Kids", with no rating at all. Mini Mondays Mini Mondays is a series of videos where Sol reviews short cartoons, have "Follow-Up" videos where she discusses the latest season of an on-going show, pilots of shows, and Top 5 lists. These videos are typically 5-10 minutes long which are shorter than average videos, hence the word "Mini" in the title. Sol at the Movies In this series, Sol discusses the latest animated movies to hit theaters. Sol Plays/Sol Speaks Q&A Sessions Sol Plays are weekly livestreams of games voted by fans on Twitter and Facebook. Sol Speaks Q&A Sessions were tri-weekly Q&A sessions with viewers in the live chat. Sol Speaks was discontinued after the 100th episode of EyeofSol aired. Sol Unboxes Short unboxing videos of packages and letters sent to Sol's PO Box. Stories Season 1 Beginning with the season 1 finale of EyeofSol, "Gravity Falls - Mysterious Masterpiece", Sol sought to do the review of the cartoon "Gravity Falls" with a friend, and summoned the character Bill Cipher. Instead of doing the review with her, Cipher possessed Sol's body and turned her into "Cipher Sol". After reviewing the cartoon, Sol managed to banish Cipher from her body by declaring her love for it, which resulted in her death. Season 2 After dying, Sol was sent to the afterlife, populated by a mysterious omniscient entity known as "The Alpha and Omega". Alpha, as a test of her character, demanded Sol tell him what his true form looked like to her. His true form appeared to be a sub-par CG animated movie called "Alpha & Omega ", which Sol lambasted. As a result, Alpha granted Sol the ability to return to life because of her honesty. Though upon returning to her normal life, she found that her body had been permanently infected with Bill Cipher's dark powers, which she began to experiment with over time. During her "Holiday F**kfest" review "Arthur Christmas - Heartwarming Holidays", Sol reviewed "Arthur Christmas" at the behest of a memory taking the form of a younger version of herself. The memory tried to convince her that Christmas was not always a sad time for her, and gave her a warning that the powers Sol was manipulating were "evil powers", to which Sol replied: "I know, so?". While attempting to clone herself to emulate the "Clone High" cartoon in "Clone High - Duplicated Delight", Sol managed to create three other versions of herself. One version appeared to be happier than the others, while one was sarcastic and rude, and one appeared very briefly, asking "can't we all just get along?". The happier of the duplicates was killed mid-episode, while the rude one left the room and did not return. The other Sol clone slipped out unnoticed sometime during the episode as well. Sometime afterwards, during the review "Death Note - Merciless Murder", while taking a stroll, Sol found a Death Note that had fallen from the sky. While trying to think of somebody to write in the Death Note to kill off, she eventually writes an unknown name, which is later revealed to be the rude Sol Clone. At the end of the review "Animal Crossing (Dōbutsu no Mori) - Easygoing Emptiness", Sol is strangled from behind by an unseen figure, and is revealed to have been kidnapped by the rude Sol Clone in "Family Guy - Crazy Cutaway'", who makes the original Sol review the cartoon "Family Guy" as a means of torture before killing her. During the review, the rude Sol Clone decides against such overt villainous behavior and instead abandons the original Sol, saying "I'm the part of you that knows better than to act the villain just to get attention.". After being shot and killed by a demon toddler at the end of "The Iron Giant - Metallic Majesty", Sol was sent back to The Alpha and Omega's dimension, who made her review the cartoon "Moral Orel" to try to make her realize that her love of dark cartoons was stemming from her ever-growing evil tendencies. In "A Monster in Paris - Baffling Bugginess", she tries to review the movie properly, but keeps getting distracted by the nagging feeling that she is turning evil, which she fully embraces by the end of the review. In "Invader Zim - Intriguing Intruder", Evil Sol goes on a rampage, killing every single person on earth and turning the world into a post-apocalyptic wasteland. She continues to wreck havoc until the rude Sol Clone shows up and annihilates her. The Sol Clone then turns back time to before the world was destroyed, and takes over the EyeofSol show, becoming the main "Sol". Season 3 Following a month-long conflict involving Sonic the Hedgehog, Sol reviewed the cartoon "Archer" in "Archer - Enticing Espionage". However, it's revealed at the end of the episode that the Sol reviewing the show was not the normal Sol, but rather the briefly-appearing third Sol Clone dressed up as a spy, who runs away after being discovered. When the regular Sol catches up with Spy Sol in "The Thief and the Cobbler (The Recobbled Cut) - Deteriorated Desert", Spy Sol is suddenly murdered by a laser shot coming from off-screen, which deeply frightens Sol, who goes into hiding for fear of being killed. In "Young Justice - Heavy Heroics", at the end of the review, Sol is abruptly attacked and kidnapped by a figure in a red skull mask. The masked figure keeps Sol imprisoned and tied up for an entire month until she succumbs to her injuries. The masked one is revealed to be the original Sol, who, like the current Sol, has come back to life after presumably being killed and not being able to stay dead. Both Sol and Evil Sol are forcibly transported back to The Alpha and Omega's dimension, where Sol reveals that the Sol Clones are technically not clones, but rather three fractured pieces of the person known as "Sol"; with one part being "Happiness", one "Imagination" (aka Spy Sol), and "Logic" (aka the current Sol). Without these crucial facets of herself, Sol couldn't control the dark powers inherited from Bill Cipher, and devolved into the "evil" persona. With this revelation, Evil Sol begins to lose control of herself out of anger, so The Alpha and Omega dispels the dark powers inside her once and for all, killing her permanently. With nowhere else to contain the powers, Sol absorbs them into her own body, and keeps them "imprisoned", so as not to endanger the world once again. Season 4 In the season 4 premiere: "Samurai Jack - Sublime Swordsman", Sol is shown to be losing control of the powers she imprisoned in her body, and she starts to become "possessed" by the power, which seems to have a will of its own. At the end of the episode, a new unnamed person is revealed to be watching Sol; she, while still possessed, appears to know who the person is even without him saying anything. While taking a journey following the "Mushi-Shi - Fascinating Figments" review, Sol returns back to the place where she originally met Bill Cipher, seemingly unconsciously, in "$9.99 - Loose Lethargy". There the figure appears again, revealing his name to be "Theta". He seems to be aware of Sol's possession problem, pointing out the growing black spot on her right hand and saying that her "evil will be purged from the universe", before disappearing again. At the end of the "Garbage Pail Kids - Flagrant Filth" review, Theta appears in Sol's backyard, having broken through the protective barrier she had made to protect her house from invasion. Sol runs from him, and ends up trapping herself in her room by creating an even stronger barrier around the room itself. Theta exclaims that he was sent by The Alpha and Omega to get rid of her due to the constant disruption of reality caused by her abusing her powers, and that he had run out of faith that Sol could contain the powers on her own. Sol pleads with him to talk to Alpha and get him to change his mind, and Theta agrees, but threatens her by saying that if she attempts to escape her room, he will kill her on the spot. Spending the next six weeks trapped in her room, Sol gradually starts to lose control of her powers as the black spot on her hand grows all the way up to her elbow. She eventually loses all control and breaks through Theta's barrier, but Theta is waiting for her right outside her door, capturing her right away and teleporting her to an empty forest. In "The Mystic Archives of Dantalian (Dantalian no Shoka) - Literary Letdown", Theta reveals that he only tries to right the wrongs of the world because The Alpha and Omega forces him to, and that he doesn't care at all about the world and its people. Theta once commit suicide as a human, and was reborn as Alpha's errand boy as punishment for throwing his life away. Like Sol, he is unable to die permanently, and will continue to do Alpha's work until he is released from his own powers and die. After Sol hides inside her History Book for a time, Theta burns the book, forcing Sol out. She flees from him, but she is quickly incapacitated; all the dark powers are quickly siphoned out of her by Theta, and she promises they'll "meet again" before dying for good. Season 5 Sol, after being killed by Theta, appears in a strange void that seems to be like an afterlife. There, Sol discovers the other "evil" Sol, who it turns out has been in the same void for nearly a year (since the "The Boxtrolls - Dirty Disappointment" episode). During that time, Evil Sol had been forced to watch an endless repeat of the movie "Where the Dead Go to Die" as a means of divine punishment, and now the current Sol is forced into that as well. After losing her temper at the movie's abysmal nature, Sol forcefully summons Theta, who surprisingly comes right to her side when she calls him. Sol demands to have Theta send her to the Alpha and Omega's dimension, since she has no more powers of her own. Theta obliges, and transports her to Alpha's dimension. Once there, Sol insists that she be given another chance at life, since she couldn't stand the idea of staying dead while people are free to make more terrible products like "Where the Dead Go to Die". Alpha is at first unmoved, saying her concern is unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Sol then tells him that he can't possibly understand how important cartoons, movies, video games and music really are to people, and explains that they have a different kind of significance beyond what Alpha can see. Alpha considers her words, but still refuses to bring her back to life. Instead, he sends her back to the void where she came from, but alters it so that she appears to be in her own bedroom, saying that she'd find this version of the void more comfortable while he thinks over her proclamation. Sol appears extremely grateful as she embraces her cat, but also terribly sad at the fact that she has run out of chances to continue living. In "Fantastic Mr. Fox - Quiet Quaintness ", Sol is mysteriously moved to a new location by Alpha against her will, who doesn't elaborate on the reason. Sol has been in this new location since. Collaborations/Appearances Sol has collaborated with ChannelFrederator, PhantomStrider, Fiction Addiction, Cartoon Watchers, PIEGUYRULZ, BulbaTube, StevRayBro (Izzy), Dark World, BlackCriticGuy, Robobuddies, LewToons, Professor Thorgi, AniMat, Shadow Streak, Anime America, Cellspex, Timelord1452, Jojo Talks Too Much, and has also provided voiceover for the character Nemi in "Nemi: The Animated Series". She has also appeared on The CW's teen drama show "Riverdale" as a background actress. Trivia *Sol has three cats: Hanabi, Kumo, and Sensei *She has attempted to have several animated series ideas made, but has never made it past the pitching stage. She also ran an unsuccessful Kickstarter campaign for one of her ideas, raising only $210 of a $50,000 goal *She is an award-winning poet, and author of the "Paradox: The Last Day" series published on Amazon.com. Though 4 installments in this series exist, only 1 is available to read. She also contributed 3 articles to Chris Stuckmann's "Anime Impact " book, covering the series "Mononoke", "Natsume Yuujinchou (Natsume's Book of Friends)", and "Shiki" *She can speak Japanese proficiently *Every EyeofSol episode has a cipher at the very end, starting with "ParaNorman - Heartfelt Horror" External Links * Twitter Page: https://twitter.com/EyeofSol299 * Twitch Channel: https://www.twitch.tv/eyeofsol * Patreon Page: https://www.patreon.com/eyeofsol * TVTropes Page: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebVideo/EyeOfSol Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Anime YouTubers